ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nash
How Nash joined the Tourney Charlie's fierce sense of justice was ever present even at a young age. Sometime before the series, Charlie eventually discovered several of his fellow officers were pushing drugs during their service, and his investigations lead him to discover their connections with Shadaloo. Much to his dismay however, Nash also found that the infrastructural corruption and grasp the criminal organization reached even to his superiors, who dismissed the suspects' possession of narcotics and pushed their power to illegal limits. Not going down without a fight, Charlie pushed his pursuit further as a lone wolf to bring them to justice. As his investigation into the conspiracy continued, he eventually gained Chun-Li's acquaintance as a connection to the ICPO and a valuable ally. Charlie is given a mission to track down Bison and uncover Shadaloo soldiers in the American military army. In his non-canon SFA ending, he defeats Bison. As he calls for backup, Bison attacks him from behind and apparently kills him. In SFA2, Charlie encounters Rolento, who wants to know what Charlie's intentions are. When Charlie mentions about Shadaloo, Rolento decides to stop him. Charlie's ending sees him eventually tracking Bison down to Brazil and confronting him near a waterfall. After the battle, Charlie interrogates Bison. Before he can get a response, he is shot from the back by his intended backup helicopter and falls from the waterfall. Bison does not see Nash as a threat and does not bother to confirm whether he died. Charlie, who is no longer with the Air Force, is somehow revived from the dead and is bent on killing M. Bison. Though his USAF commission is apparently no longer active, Nash finds a private war being fought by Isfan, who is grievened and angered by the loss of Shapur to Gieve. Nash hopes to find a way to make peace. How to unlock *Play 341 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using Jack-7, finish Classic Mode. *Using P. Jack, finish Classic-Adventure Mode. *Using Isfan, kill 305 Smash Run enemies. For all of these options, you must fight Charlie at the Run-Down Back Alley. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Porunga or purchasing him for 375 Smash Coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Nash, wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Guile's teacher and best friend in the USAF, Charlie Nash, commonly known as Nash!" He will be seen left of John (Art of Fighting), right of Baraka, below Sturmgeist and above N'Doul. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Nash clutches his face with his left arm down. After the announcer calls his name Nash unveils his face and raises his left hand as the camera zooms saying "I'll show no mercy!" Special Moves Sonic Boom (Neutral) Nash swings his arm via an inward clothsline hook sending a crescent-shaped wave of energy at the opponent. Tragedy Assault (Side) Nash performs a horizontal leap and, if unblocked, Nash grabs the opponent by the head, slams them to the ground, shocking the enemy with a bolt of electricity, then Nash tosses them away. Flash Kick (Up) Nash turns to face away from the opponent and performs a front-flipping kick with one leg before finishing it off with another kick from the other leg, all while somersaulting into the air. Sonic Scythe (Down) Nash kicks upwards into the air with one leg arcing outward from front to back. Sonic Break (Hyper Smash) Nash charges his right arm, then fires a volley of Sonic Booms as the opponent with a series of punches and kicks. Judgement Saber (Final Smash) Based on his Street Fighter V Critical Art. Nash adjusts his glasses and dashes towards his opponent. "I'll end you!" If unblocked, he disappears and the opponent is enveloped in a black mist, from which Nash emerges behind them. The mist clears, and Charlie slams a vertical Sonic Hurricane into the opponent's head. As the opponent slumps to the floor, Nash straightens his glasses and says "Too easy..." Victory Animations #Nash fixes his glasses, then turns and lowers his hands saying "I suggest you stay down." #Nash slumps over, then raises himself slightly and fixes his glasses then says "Hmph, I don't have time for this." #Nash stands and briefly takes off his glasses, limping his arm, then sets his glasses back on and says "Die." On-Screen Appearance Nash skids to a stop at his point then readies himself saying "If you stand in my way...I will kill you." Trivia *Nash's rival is the Parsian Far al'Khu Din and Shapur's brother, Isfan. *Charlie Nash shares his English voice actor with High-King, Paul Phoenix, General Guy, Buggy the Clown, RoboSapien and Risho. *Charlie Nash shares his Japanese voice actor with Stinky the Skunk, Hong Yun-Seong, Li Dian, Anthony X (Buccellati in Japan), Strider Hien, Sports Maxx and Rajendra. *Charlie Nash shares his German voice actor with Ka'hairal Balak, Dino Mammoth, Brad Wong, Krook, Yoichi Hiruma, Gomar of the Gomar and Shioh duo, Cursya, Leo Aiolia and Axl Low. *Charlie Nash shares his Arabic voice actor with Liu Kang, Dark Schneider, Mokujin, Hayate, Brigadier General Lewis A. "Lo" Armistead, Mumbo, Issun, Rei, Cygnus Hyoga, Laxus Dreyar, Dark Schneider, Shingen Takeda, Ma Chao, Kage-Maru, Gray Fox, Hamrio Musica, Bill Rizer, Majora's Wrath, Asato Tsuzuki, Yaya's ghost knight, Kotaro Fuma, Portgas D. Ace, Gilbert, Char Aznable (in all his Mobile Suits), Whitesnake, C-Moon, Moriya Minakata, Tim Jamal, Ru Kain (in the Zakaal), Leon Scott Kennedy, Vergo and Daryun. *Nash's appearances in selective Street Fighter games mostly had him as a starter, but he needs to be unlocked in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers. Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters